ScarletNinja
by Serenity Fey
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHERRYBLOSSOM123. Captured by her secret internet stalker, Sakura is desperate to escape. Meanwhile, her friends back in Konoha think she has gone criminal.
1. Chapter 1: A CherryBlossom Missing

Aaaaaaaand the sequel to CherryBlossom123!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Obviously. So get over it. And I don't own Spongebob Squarepants either. So yeah.

:Edit - November 17 - I added time/place lables:

---------------------------

**Three days after Sakura's capture, Hokage Mansion**

Naruto Uzumaki sat right outside the Hokage's office, wondering why in the world he had been summoned there.

Tsunade had sent a messenger to his house at 4:00 in the morning, saying that she wanted to see him and that it was urgent. Unfortunately for Naruto, that had been two hours ago.

At first, he waited anxiously, concerned about this issue that had cause the Hokage to wake him up so early. However, eventually, he had gotten bored and had dozed a bit. Now, though, he was wide-awake, woken up from an alarming dream about ramen becoming extinct.

Naruto tapped his foot. Why had Tsunade called him here if she only wanted to make him wait? Minutes turned into hours, and soon it was 8:00.

Finally, the Godaime came out. She had circles under her eyes and her hair was all out of its usual order.

"Whoa! Tsunade-baa chan! What happened?" Naruto jumped up and ran to her.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. She beckoned him into her office, where Ino, Neji, and Shizune all stood, looking just as tired as Tsunade.

"C'mon! What's going on?" Naruto's brow creased. He was getting worried. The blonde noticed warily that Shizune's normally neat hair was disheveled and wild. Ino had tear streaks on her cheeks. Even Neji, who was normally very calm, kept running a hand through his hair.

"Naruto, when was the last time you saw Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto, oblivious of where the Godaime was leading to, answered promptly. "Three day ago. It was at the Konoha gates. Where are you going with this?"

Tsunade exchanged glances with Shizune, while Ino's eyes watered up, and Neji bowed his head.

"What was she doing?" the Hokage pressed.

Naruto squinted in thought. "She told me she was meeting her cousin, Hideo. Sakura said she was going to show him around. I told her she should stop by Ichiraku, but she never showed up. I guess Hideo doesn't like ramen." He shrugged.

Ino tried to stifle a sob, but the tears just came out, and she buried her head in Neji's shoulder. Neji looked slightly embarrassed, but more worried than irritated.

"Naruto screwed up his face. "What's wrong with _her_?" he said, jerking his thumb over at Ino. "And what's going on here, anyway?"

"Shizune, get me the records," Tsunade ordered, ignoring Naruto's question. Shizune nodded and scurried away, smoothing her hair as she left.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said, turning her attention back of said blonde. "Sakura is missing."

"What? Where'd she go?" he shouted, suddenly mad at everyone.

"Naruto, if we knew, she wouldn't be missing," Neji stated calmly.

"Why are you here anyway, baka?" Naruto exploded on the Hyuuga. He didn't really hate Neji anymore, but he needed someone to take out his anger upon.

"Sakura saved my life! The least I can do is repay the debt owed!" Neji bit back.

"Boys!" Tsunade growled.

"Tsunade-sama? I got the records you asked for!" Shizune squeaked suddenly, appearing in the doorway.

"Thank you." Tsunade nodded at her. "And thank _you_, Naruto, for the information. I'll get back to you all later." And with that, she pushed them all out hurriedly and slammed the door.

**One day later, Akatsuki Hideout**

Someone shook Sakura's shoulder roughly. She shrugged them away and rolled over. She didn't want to wake up.

"Five more minutes, mum…" She mumbled. Startlingly, instead of the sweet, light voice of her mother that she had expected, Sakura was answered by a harsh, menacing voice that sounded as if a blender was trying to grate up nails.

"So you _are_ awake. But girl… I'm not anyone's mother!"

Sakura shot up out of bed. She was suddenly very alert. She peered around the room, taking it in.

There was a white nightstand next to her bed, and the comforter was white with tiny little cherries. The walls were white, also, but the same delicate cherries that were on her blanket bordered the ceiling and wood floor. It was as if someone had made this room especially for her.

When Sakura saw the man sitting in the white chair beside the bed, however, she bit back a yelp. It was Kisame Hoshigaki. Where _was_ she?

Kisame laughed when he saw her panic, a sound like a chainsaw on full blast, and which sent a shiver up Sakura's spine.

"Calm down, girl. I'm not going to hurt you… for now. Specific orders. Wouldn't want to upset old Stiff-collar, would I?" Kisame grumbled, glaring at nothing in particular. Sakura frowned. What was he going on about?

"I'm not afraid of you! Where are we? Why did Itachi capture me? How long have I been asleep? Are you going t-" Kisame silenced her chattering by putting his large blue hand over her mouth, and then laughed again.

"You're pretty daring, girl. If I were in your position, I'd probably piss my pants! Plus, I'm not even the scariest of the Akatsuki. God, get Blondie talking about art, and you're likely to have nightmares for weeks…" Kisame trailed off again, glowering. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Mut ma mo!" she yelled, muffled by Kisame's hand. She reached up and clawed at it. Kisame just laughed still. Therefore, she switched tactics.

"Augh! Nasty bitch!" Kisame cried, pulling his wet hand away from her mouth. Sakura grinned triumphantly. He hadn't expected her to _lick_ him.

"Fine…" Kisame muttered, wiping his hand on his black pants. "This is Itachi and my hideout. I don't why the _hell _he took you, and I don't really care. I think you've been asleep about four days. Itachi must've drugged you good…" He trailed off once more.

"By the way, my name's Kisame Hoshigaki. No doubt you've heard of me?" he asked hopefully.

Sakura rolled her eyes. He was going to be fun. Not. "I'm a ninja. Of course I've heard of you. You're a monster who's killed thousands with that chakra-sucking Samehada." She finished dryly. Kisame grinned.

"You're too kind. However, there's more to me than just a mindless killing machine… Though that is one of my better talents…" Kisame saw Sakura's eyebrows rise, so he went on.

"No, it's true! I like Spongebob Squarepants, tuna fish sandwiches, and playing on the internet. I hate annoying little kids-" he looked meaningfully at Sakura ",-clowns, and when people pound on walls. That drives me nuts." Kisame shuddered. "It's like the pulsations are echoing in my head…"

Sakura made a face a scooted a little farther from the shark-like man. Can you say 'creepy'?

Once Kisame had turned his attention back on her, Sakura grinned coyly. "Well, _my _name is Sakura Haruno. No doubt you've heard of me?"

Kisame's eyes widened as several thoughts exploded in his head. Haruno was the girl Neji Hyuuga had supposedly killed. Sakura was the girl he and Itachi had talked to online. Itachi was in love with Sakura! He had thought she was dead, and so he went ballistic. However, upon finding she was still alive, he had captured her. Nevertheless, there was an ulterior motive. Sakura was the Kyuubi's best friend. Itachi was using the story that he was luring the Kyuubi in for an excuse to get Sakura!

However, none of those things he said. Instead, Kisame put together the two names and contributed what he knew of Sakura Haruno the pink-haired shinobi.

"Of course. You're that crazy-strong bitch who killed Sasori." Kisame said.

Sakura saw him hesitate. Was he _that _intimidated? Hmm… She might be able to use that against him.

"Correct! But there's more to me that just a devilishly hot konoichi who kicks Akatsuki butt." Now it was Kisame's turn to roll his eyes. "I like flowers, cherries, and ramen. I hate murders, selfish brats, and toads."

"Well get used to the first two, girl, because Itachi is both." Kisame sneered at her. "And so are the other two assholes still here eating our food…" he mumbled to himself. Sakura wondered whom he was talking about.

"Oh, here." He tossed her a bundle of clothing for her to change into. Sakura nodded.

Kisame got up and walked toward the door. "Adiosu. I'll be back later with food for you." Sakura nodded again and watched him lock the door behind him. She sighed. No escaping, huh?

Sakura looked down at herself. She was wearing pajamas, she noted curiously. Hadn't she been wearing- wait. Sakura stopped. Who had undressed her?!

-----------------------------------

Yay!!! Uh, yeah. So keep reading and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Crying Over Ramen

Hullo people!

To answer a few questions: There might be a little SakuraXOther Akatsuki members, but it'll be very small. There'll be more fluff in this one, and it should be coming in very soon. I just put that Kisame likes Spongebob, I don't think he actually does in the manga. And I'll be adding time/place lables, because there'll be some confusing parts to come. So yeah. Read on!

----------------------------

**About noon, Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade groaned. Sakura didn't have any cousins. Both her mother and her father were only children, which proved that she had lied to Naruto. In addition, the only accounts of anyone named Hideo were an old man who died three years ago, and an article submitted to the 'Konoha Press' _thirteen_ years ago. Both were highly unlikely.

"Tsunade-sama? Did you call?" Shizune asked, sticking her head in through the door. The Godaime rubbed her forehead.

"Shizune, I have no leads! Zip. What do you suggest I do?"

The Hokage's apprentice walked in and shut the door behind her. "No leads? No mention of anyone named Hideo?"

"There _are_ these two. Nevertheless, both are ridiculously implausible. One was an old man who died a few years ago, and the other was in an article in the newspaper thirteen years ago." Tsunade said tiredly.

"It's obviously not the old man. What is the article about?"

"The Uchiha clan slaughter…" The blonde ninja answered with a sigh, but then realized what she had just said. Shizune looked at her.

Tsunade sprang up. "No… You're not thinking…?" She dug through the piles of papers that were stacked up around her desk until she found the object she sought: an old edition of the 'Konoha Press.'

Tsunade scanned it anxiously. "It was a poll. The question was 'What do you think about the tragedy of the Uchiha clan?' This man wrote,

I think that it was a service to humanity. The Uchiha clan as a whole was weak and indecisive, with the exception, of course, being _Itachi _Uchiha. Though it is certainly an embarrassment that the boy, Sasuke was spared, I'm very pleased that this pathetic clan was decimated. I wish that Itachi had done more good for Konoha and that people wouldn't be so unsympathetic to him. Genii tend to exhibit strange behavior, and we should be more accepting of him, instead of shunning him and trying to kill him.

Hideo Ahihcu"

Tsunade looked up at Shizune. "Sound like anyone you know?" she said dryly.

"How is that last name spelled?" Shizune asked slowly.

"A-H-I-H-C-U," she spelled patiently. "But what does that have to do-" The Hokage stopped, mid-thought.

"Backwards, that's U-C-H-I-H-A. Uchiha…" Shizune said, with growing dread.

"Unless Sasuke has miraculously risen from the dead…" Tsunade trailed off. Shizune finished the thought.

"Sakura has run off with Itachi Uchiha. Sakura's run off with the Akatsuki!"

**A few hours later, Akatsuki Hideout**

"Sakura!" A cruel voice sneered. Sakura looked up at the door, where Kisame stood, holding a steaming bowl of ramen.

"Dinner," he said curtly and left the bowl, along with a pair of chopsticks, next to the bed. Sakura stood slowly, stomping her feet to get the circulation going. She had been sitting, cross-legged, on the floor, meditating.

Sakura walked over to the bed stand and picked up the bowl of ramen. She noted dully that it was Naruto's favorite kind.

A lone tear dribbled down her cheek and a pang of homesickness rang through her. Naruto, Ino, Neji, Kakashi, Tsunade. Who knows what they thought had become of her? They must be worried sick.

"Why are you crying? I thought you liked ramen," a cold, smooth, voice said, startling her. Sakura nearly dropped the bowl of ramen as she spun around and cried out in fear once she saw Itachi standing in her doorway.

Itachi was wearing the traditional Akatsuki cloak, and he had a strange quirk to his features, as if he had just swallowed a lemon. Sakura realized that he was trying to keep from smiling.

Itachi noticed with a sharp pain that Sakura's eyes held a cold rage, but also a flicker of fear. She was terrified of him, but too wound up in her anger to care. However, the pink-haired konoichi recovered quickly and soon only defiance shown in those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Nothing _you _would care about," She yelled, and hurled her bowl of ramen at Itachi's head. His fast reflexes caught it before it could spill, though, and he set the bowl down gently in front of Sakura.

"You haven't eaten in four days, Sakura," Itachi stated calmly.

"I don't want your bloody food," she whispered menacingly, trying to cover up her fright.

Itachi looked at the woman before him sharply. "I have not poisoned it, nor shall I. Do not eat it if you do not wish to, but know that I am not trying to drug you, only keep you fed."

Itachi swept out of the room, leaving Sakura alone with her obstinacy and growling stomach.

She lay down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

When Itachi came in to check on her again, Sakura was snoring gently, though the bowl of ramen was untouched. He gathered up the bowl and chopsticks and turned to leave. After a moment's hesitation, Itachi went and stood over the sleeping konoichi. He brushed a lock of pink hair away from her closed lids.

A small, pale hand shot out and gripped him by the wrist. Itachi tensed, and waited for her to fallback asleep. Instead, the konoichi opened her eyes blearily.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, tongue thick with sleep. Itachi's eyes saddened. She thought he was his brother.

"Go back to sleep, Sakura," he whispered. She obeyed, releasing her hold on Itachi's wrist and turning over.

As Itachi shut the door and locked it, he heard her call softly, "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

He leaned against the door, eyes closed and one hand full of ramen. What was he going to do with her?

"So, what was that all about, oh Sasuke-kun… un?" a certain blonde criminal called. Itachi shot Deidara one of his famous death glares.

"Mind your own business, Deidara," he said menacingly. "Or I'll mind it for you."

Ordinarily, Deidara would've taken this as a sign and backed off, but he was still sore about that punch, so he, instead, sneered at Itachi.

"Ooh, is that a threat… un?"

Before Deidara knew what was happening, he had been shoved up against the wall, held up about a foot off the ground by Itachi's large hand.

"It… was… just… a joke… un," Deidara gasped, tearing at Itachi's grip around his neck.

"Know this," Itachi whispered. "If you as much as look at her, I will pull out your intestines through your mouth."

Deidara's face was now blue and his eye was bulging.

"Note to self: Don't go anywhere near Itachi for a long, long time!" squeaked a tiny voice. Itachi nodded at the small mouth on Deidara's hand, and let him go. Itachi walked off, leaving Deidara to wheeze on the floor.

Inside her little cherry-decorated room, Sakura was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the two s-classed missing-nins fighting outside her door.

-------------------------------------

Poor Dei-dei-chan. What was he thinking? Also, I just added the mouth on Deidara's hand talking for a bit of comic relief. It doesn't really talk.

So how'd you guys like that chapter? Keep reading and review!


	3. Chapter 3: You Were Warned

I really have to appoligize to you guys. Unreliable internet + fanfiction not letting me upload + serious writer's block chapters coming out later and later. I hope to get the next chapter out on Friday, to make up for the big wait. Again, mucho sorry-ness!

Read on!

:Edit - November 29 - Thank you to blondie4chaos for fixing my 'poop' mistake!:

**--------------------------------------**

**Later that evening, Naruto Uzumaki's house**

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hey, Shikamaru," Naruto said dully into the phone.

"Man, you sound depressed."

"My best friend just deserted Konoha for the very same evil organization that's responsible for killing my other best friend. Ya think I'm depressed?" Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Listen, man. You wanna come to the bar with me n' Choji?"

Naruto sighed. "Why not?"

"Cool, man. See you in a half an hour, k?"

"Whatever."

**Same time, Akatsuki Hideout, Sakura's room**

Sakura had been thinking about a strange dream she had had that night, about Sasuke coming in her room to say 'Good night,' when she heard her door creak loudly.

She looked up to see a blonde girl starring at her mischievously. The girl was dressed in Akatsuki robes and for a moment, Sakura wondered when the Akatsuki had started hiring girls. Then she realized that that blonde _girl _was actually the man, Deidara.

"So you're Sakura… un?" he asked her in a deep voice.

She just glared coldly at him.

"Careful, your face might stick like that… un. Not a very flattering pose… un."

Sakura continued to say nothing.

"Now I know why Itachi likes you… un." Deidara muttered.

"_What_ was that?" Sakura asked loudly.

"Hey, hey, keep your voice down… un!" Deidara whispered.

"Why should I?" She bit back, talking still louder.

"Itachi will skin my hide if he sees me here… un!" The blonde man said franticly. "I just wanted to see why he brought you here… un."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Deidara rolled his eye. "Like you don't know… un. Itachi obviously brought you here to be his whore… un. Can't say I blame him… un. You _are_ pretty fine… un." He said, grinning suggestively.

Sakura curled her lip in disgust. "What do you think he'll do if I scream?" she said savagely. Deidara's visible eye grew large.

"Don't you dare… un." He whispered.

Sakura opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

Deidara shot out of her room as if, well, Itachi were chasing him. Sakura chuckled. What an idiot. He left the door open behind him!

Sakura crept out to the door and peered out one way. No one down that hallway. Then she looked the other way.

"Boo!" a harsh voice shouted. Sakura screamed shrilly and jumped back. The door slammed in front of her instantly, and she heard Kisame laughing.

"Keep trying, girl!"

**An hour later, Akatsuki Hideout, Front door**

"Kisame!" Itachi hissed. Kisame looked at him. Itachi had whole Akatsuki garb on, complete with straw hat. This could only mean he was going out.

"I'm going out. Watch Deidara. Don't let him anywhere near Sakura." Itachi turned to leave.

"She's the one, isn't she, Itachi?" Kisame asked suddenly. "The one on the internet, and the one with Neji Hyuuga. That's why you beat him, up, right? Because you thought he really had killed her?"

Itachi hesitated. "Yes, Kisame. She's the one." He opened the door and left, leaving a thoughtful and somewhat hungry Kisame staring off into space.

Kisame shook himself, much like a dog shaking off a wet coat, and walked into the kitchen.

As Kisame made himself a tuna sandwich, Tobi came in.

"Kisame-sama, who's the girl in the spare room?" he asked, with all the innocence of a convicted felon.

Kisame took a bite of his sandwich. "Name's Sakura. Remember? The girl who killed Sasori."

Tobi frowned. "She killed Sasori-sama?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"She looks pretty weak."

Kisame whirled around. "And how would you know?" he growled.

"I looked in on her when she was sleeping," he said calmly.

"Itachi will kill both of us if he hears about that," Kisame warned.

"She's very pretty, though."

Kisame didn't say anything.

"But I suppose you prefer the more sharky ones, eh?" Tobi laughed.

Kisame scowled at him.

"So why did Itachi bring her here?" Tobi got no answer from the blue-skinned man.

"Well, you're a gold mine of information… I'm going to find Deidara and argue with him." Tobi padded out of the kitchen.

"What a weirdo," Kisame mumbled. He popped the rest of his tuna sandwich in his mouth and headed down the hall towards Sakura's room. As long as Itachi was away, she was in danger.

"Sakura!" he called as he opened her door. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked.

Kisame swore silently.

Sakura was not in her room.

**Same time, Naruto Uzumaki's house**

Naruto dragged his sorry butt to over to Shikamaru's house. Shika and Chouji were waiting for him at the door.

"You showed up!" Chouji exclaimed, high-five-ing Naruto. Naruto half-heartedly grinned at him.

"Let's go." Shika said lazily.

The trio of young men walked to a local bar not far from the Hokage Mansion, called the Meddlesome Maid. They walked in and looked around for a table. Instead, they heard a familiar voice holler to them.

"Hey boys!" Kakashi called, swinging tipsily. He was sitting next to Gai, Iruka, and Genma, who were both laughing. Naruto, Shika, and Chouji ambled over to them and sat down.

Shika grinned at the silver-haired jounin. "Not normally one for spirits, are you, Kakashi?"

Gai laughed heartily. "Kakashi just beat the bar's record for most (Some alchoholic beverage. Use your imagination!) shots in one minute!"

Naruto's mouth fell open. He'd missed it? Kakashi's mask off for a whole minute?

After a few drinks, all six of them were laughing and having a great time.

Naruto was very glad he'd agreed to come.

He finally got home around midnight, grinning and totally wasted, but at least Sakura was just a little voice in the back of his mind. That is, until he saw the blood on his walls.

_**YOU WERE WARNED**_

Naruto sobered up real quick. He was confused at first, but then he saw what the message was about.

Sakura's mutilated body lay under the blood, her lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling, and her skin held a deathly parlor.

--------------------------

Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff!

Well, just think. I'm gonna update Friday, so you only have 3 days to wait!

Keep reading, my loyal readers, and pretty-please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Okay, so it's Thusday, but you guys sounded so pathetic!

Let me just say, so I don't have riots, that Sakura is not dead! Let's all give a muffin to the only one who figued it out: Shadow Fox777.

But anyway, don't freak out!

Read on!

-------------------------------

**A few hours before midnight, Somewhere in the Akatsuki Hideout**

Sakura frowned. The weird one with the mask had unlocked her door, gave her the thumbs-up, and slipped away immediately after. Sakura had seized the chance.

However, now, wandering around the Akatsuki's hideout, Sakura was beginning to regret her thoughtlessness. It was impossible. Somehow, the hallways around her just went on and on forever.

Sakura decided that she had no choice now but to try one of the doors that lined the endless hallways. Shrugging, the pink-haired konoichi tried the first door on her left. It was locked.

Sakura walked a few steps and tried that door. It was also locked. Starting to feel panicked, she tried another door. And another. And another. All of the doors were locked! Slowly, Sakura sunk to the floor. She'd just stay here until Kisame found her. But what if Kisame wasn't the one to find her?

A tear trickled down the girl's cheek.

Then, she saw it. A black door, right in front of her. Somehow, Sakura just knew that it was unlocked. She got to her feet and took a step toward the door. Haltingly, she turned the knob, which _was_ unlocked. Walking in and fumbling for the light switch, Sakura felt her heart leap into her throat.

The room's walls were painted black, and gave the overall feel of the room a dark, depressing aura. There was a closet, a bed, and a desk with a computer on it. Next to the bed was a small nightstand. The layout was almost exactly like _her_ room, save for the computer.

Sakura crossed over to the computer and found that it was on, just that the monitor had been turned off. Maybe she could send an e-mail to Tsunade!

When the monitor cleared up, though, there was already a file open. It was a record of an IM conversation. Sakura squinted at it. ScarletNinja? CherryBlossom123? This was one of her conversations with Hideo! Why would it be in one of the Akatsuki's computers?

Deciding she would get to the bottom of this, Sakura pulled up the start menu. Next to the user picture was the name _Itachi Uchiha_.

"No…" Sakura whispered. "No, it _can't_ be!"

Still not sated, Sakura pulled up the AIM sign-on screen, and stopped dead. ScarletNinja was the name saved into the screen name slot.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Itachi, Itachi _Uchiha_, was _her_ Hideo.

**About 6 o'clock in the morning the next day, Hokage Mansion,**

"What do you want, Kakashi? I'm very busy and I need to get this paperwork done," Tsunade said impatiently. Kakashi had come to her office very suddenly, without an appointment, and she had been in the middle of filling out various commission forms that she had neglected.

Kakashi winced at her loud voice. He had just gotten up with a horrible hangover, and every little noise was like a jackhammer against his skull. However, this was important.

"I don't think that Sakura ran away, Hokage-sama," he said gently.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Ino tried to give me this, too. What proof do you have?"

Kakashi snorted. "Sakura was terrified of Itachi, and she hated the Akatsuki. I think that's proof enough!"

"Sakura was a clever girl. It could have been an elaborate set-up. She could have been working with them to capture Naruto." Tsunade told him. "I don't want to believe it, but I have to."

Kakashi's visible eye looked at her pleadingly. "She woke up screaming from nightmares about Itachi! I'm surprised that she was that stable, after seeing Itachi again!" he protested.

"There's nothing I can do. Give me some solid evidence… Then we can look into it," Tsunade said sadly.

Kakashi sighed. "Then just tell me one thing. Have they declared her missing-nin?"

Tsunade looked at him with anguished eyes. "I had no choice…"

At that moment, the Hokage's door was thrown open.

"Hokage-sama!" the chunin messenger cried breathlessly. "Sakura Haruno has been found… dead!"

**Same time, Akatsuki hideout**

Itachi passed a hand over his face and walked in the door. He just wanted to sleep. To create the illusion that Sakura was alive, he had cast an illusion jutsu on a man he had killed, turning it into a mutilated version of Sakura. Nevertheless, seeing her so hurt, even if it was an illusion, was very taxing on his newfound emotions. When he walked in the living room, Kisame was pacing, and looking very anxious.

"What's wrong, Kisame?" Itachi asked worriedly.

Kisame looked up, startled. "Uh… nothing. I… It's just that… we're out of tuna," he said quickly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. Now, what's the problem?"

Tobi came rushing in the front door, holding several cans of tuna fish in his arms.

"Kisame-sama! I got the tuna!" he cried, thrusting them at Kisame and giving him a wink that went unnoticed, since he was obviously wearing his mask. Kisame thanked whatever god was listening to him after he realized that Tobi had grabbed the tuna they did have, run out the back door, and then come in the front door; creating the illusion of coming home from buying tuna.

Kisame sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." And with that, Itachi walked away. Just as he passed out of earshot, he heard Kisame sigh.

"Praise be to your quick thinking, Tobi."

Itachi glared. Something was up.

He wound his way around the many hallways of their hideout until he got to his door, the only black one in the house. He jumped when he saw a tiny, pink konoichi lying on his bed.

"Saku-" he started, but she moved. Itachi quickly realized Sakura was still asleep, and that the terrified expression on her face only meant she was having a nightmare.

"N-neji…" she whispered. "N-no…"

Itachi crossed the room and sat down beside the squirming girl. He slowly lowered his hand to her back, and she did not flinch away.

"S-stay away…" she mumbled.

"Shhh," Itachi crooned, rubbing her back soothingly. Sakura cried out, then, slowly calmed, her fevered face smoothing into placid tranquility.

Smiling slightly, the Uchiha genius picked her up and brought her back to her room. Kisame noticed them from the kitchen and gasped. Then he blinked and shrugged. At least Itachi wasn't killing _him_…

----------------------------

Gasp! Itachi... being _nice_!!! It's the apocalypse!!!

Uhh... anyway. How was that? Keep reading, and review!


	5. Chapter 5: In Love

Well, because I cannot stay away from humor, (All my other stories, aside from CherryBlossom123, are humor. You should read them!) this story has developed quite a few punch lines. If you are _not_ liking this, just tell me, and I will try to avoid the funny-ness.

And for you who are still not quite sure about the whole Itachi killing someone and casting a genjutsu on them to make the look like Sakura thing, read this chapter. If you still have questions, pm me.

Read on!

------------------------------------

**9am, Naruto Uzumaki's house**

Tsunade shook her head. It seemed to her that these last few hours had bled together until they were hardly distinguishable.

They had been all wrong about Sakura, and now she was dead. Everyone who knew Sakura was in shock, but the worst case was Naruto. The reason no one had found Sakura was that he had fainted when he saw her body. Itachi had picked the perfect victim to host his cruel example, and now Naruto was in the hospital, after going into a comatose state.

However, the facts really hadn't sunk into Tsunade's brain, and she had to see for herself. Steeling herself, the Godaime walked into Naruto's living room.

The blood on the walls made Tsunade dizzy, but she resolved to look at the body. It was horribly mutilated, but pink tresses could still be made out, caked with blood.

Though the Hokage had long conquered her hemophobia, (For you people who have hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, or a fear of big words, hemophobia is a term for 'afraid of blood'.) the smell of Sakura's blood made her nauseous. She leaned over and lifted one of her pale eyelids, exposing a lifeless, emerald orb. Sakura _was_ dead.

Still searching for any kind of clue to confirm the culprit, Tsunade focused a bit of chakra to her eyes. Her vision sharpened, and she spotted a long, black hair. The Godaime picked it off the gore that was Sakura's arm, and examined it. It was indeed long, longer than _her_ hair, and smooth. Definitely Itachi's. Either way, they could run DNA tests.

With a miserable sigh, Tsunade turned to a nearby ANBU.

"I'm done here. Take her away."

The black-ops. nodded and signaled to the other ninja around. One gingerly picked up Sakura's body.

Tsunade walked out quickly, pondering wearily. So it was true. Sakura was really dead… Or was she?

**Same time, Akatsuki hideout**

"Sakura," a gravely voice alerted the pink-haired konoichi to Kisame's presence in her doorway. Jumping up, Sakura started babbling incoherently.

"I can explain!" she shouted, much to Kisame's amusement. Seeing the blue man's dismissive expression, Sakura stopped talking.

"Don't worry, girl." Kisame grinned. "I didn't get in trouble because of your little breakout."

Sakura scowled. "_He_ let me out!" she protested.

Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Tobi…" he mumbled. Then, to Sakura, he asked, "Did he have a mask? Orange and black?"

Sakura nodded.

"At least he saved my butt afterwards…"

By this time, Sakura was used to his incomprehensible rantings, and so just ignored that last part.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Kisame asked her, walking over and sitting down in the chair next to Sakura's bed.

"Well…" Sakura blushed. "I got lost in here, but I eventually stumbled upon Itachi's room." Her eyes steeled for a moment, and then she continued. "I was tired by ten, and I accidentally fell asleep on his bed."

She left out her strange nightmare. It was the same one about Itachi, only this time, instead of choking her, he picked her up and brought her back to her bed in the Akatsuki's hideout. The whole thing was very strange, and she preferred _not_ to talk about it.

"Then I woke up here! Did you take me back?" Sakura asked, cocking her head at Kisame.

"No," he said curiously. "Itachi did."

The color drained from Sakura's face. "I-Itachi?!"

Kisame nodded. They were both silent for a time.

"Why would he do something like that?" Sakura asked finally, looking at her feet.

"It may not seem like it…" Kisame said hesitantly. "But I think that Itachi is… in love with you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Kisame caught himself staring at those wide emerald eyes. Surely, he wasn't going to turn into a sap too?

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked sharply.

Kisame turned an odd purple color. It took Sakura a minute to realize that he was blushing.

"Are you blushing?" she teased. "You look like an eggplant!"

Kisame turned a darker shade of violet.

"Oh, buzz off, girl!" he muttered, and ran out of her room, leaving a giggling Sakura behind him.

**Noon, Hokage Mansion**

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade looked up reluctantly fro her desk, expecting more bad news.

But this time, Shizune looked unusually happy.

"What is it?"

"One of the black ops. had enough sense to think of doing an anti-illusion jutsu!" Shizune said excitedly. "It wasn't really Sakura's body!"

Tsunade's heart leapt with joy. "Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Tsunade was silent.

"But then… that means that someone wants us to think that she's dead…" The Godaime said slowly.

"Unfortunately, yes. It gives us the evidence we needed to prove Sakura has deserted." Shizune confirmed. Tsunade nodded.

"But still… Sakura's alive!"

--------------------------------

And so, Konoha is now aware of Itachi's cruel practical joke. And what's this? Are Sakura and Kisame _flirting_?! -Que dramatic music- What will Itachi think about this? Or is he too oblivious to notice? And is will Sakura finally accept that maybe Itachi isn't so bad? Are the Akatsuki going to keep her cooped up inside that room forever? All these questions and more shall be answered in the next chapter of... _ScarletNinja_!!!

Sorry... Pretending I'm an announcer-guy is just too much fun! Well, anyway, please keep reading and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

Wow, warm fuzzies! You guys are so nice! I've gotten so many kind reviews and I appreciate all the support!

Okay, enough with the sappyness. This chapter only has the people in the Akatsuki. It starts out funny, (Which reminds me. I've gotten enough support on the funnyness, and my writing wouldn't be the same without it, so I have decided to keep the humor!) but there is some definate ItachiXSakura at the end. Don't look ahead, though, it'll ruin it!

So, read on!

**-------------------------------------**

**6pm, Akatsuki Hideout**

Sakura was getting very bored, being a prisoner of the Akatsuki. All she ever did was look at the ceiling and twiddle her thumbs. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

That's why, when Itachi knocked on her door around dinnertime, she was lying on her bed, reciting all the swear words she knew in alphabetical order. Meh, it entertained her, at least for a short while.

"Let's see… D… Umm... Well, there's damn..."

Knock! Knock!

Sakura jumped up, blushing slightly. When she saw that it was Itachi, she scowled.

"What do you want?" Sakura choked out, staring daggers at the Uchiha.

Itachi, though inwardly dismayed by her hostility, gazed calmly back at the konoichi.

"You will be dinning with us tonight."

Sakura, forgetting to scowl for a moment, gaped at him.

"N-no way!" she sputtered.

"You do not have a choice. Although… I suppose you could eat with Deidara. But I do love your witty conversation," Itachi said dryly.

Sakura realized that he was being sarcastic, but she also recognized the threat behind Itachi's words.

It was no hard choice between Deidara and Itachi. Deidara would probably rape her. Thinking this, Sakura shuddered, and followed Itachi meekly out of the room.

Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were already seated when prisoner and jailer reached the dinning room.

Sakura sat down next to Kisame, and Itachi sat down next to her, at the head of the table.

Kisame grinned at Sakura.

"Good evening. Hope you like fish," he said warmly. Sakura looked down at her plate. Some sort of fish was delicately arranged with a salad and a dinner roll. There was even _wine_ to drink.

"What's the special occasion?" Sakura asked, bewildered by the elegance of the meal.

"Meh. It was Kisame-sama's turn to cook," Tobi shrugged. "His meals are always delicious, but they're also always fish." He sounded disappointed.

Sakura shot Kisame a sarcastic 'How despicable!' look, who shrugged and grinned widely, showing off his array of impressively sharp teeth.

"Well… Dig in!" Kisame instructed, doing just that.

Later, Tobi would wet the bed thinking about it, and Deidara lost his appetite. Even Kisame never looked at Sakura the same after he saw her eat.

Only Itachi was unaffected, Sakura's rabid display of consumption actually endearing her to him.

It went like this: Sakura would take one look at the food in front of her, and shove it into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. She ate twice as much as Kisame normally did, and that's saying something. I mean, come on. Sakura had _sixths_.

Deidara remarked (Above the garbage disposal-like roar of Sakura gorging herself.) that she acted as if she hadn't eaten in a week, but really, she hadn't.

After dinner, (Or what could more accurately described as Sakura shoving large quantities of food into her mouth while the Akatsuki watched with disgusted expressions.) the five of them just talked.

Sakura started out by saying she hadn't trained in a while. Deidara leered at her, saying she could _train_ with him, all the while smirking evocatively.

Itachi, who had thoroughly had enough of Deidara hitting on Sakura, threatened to tie his intestines into a knot, while still inside of his digestive track, which effectively killed the somewhat cheerful mood.

Luckily, Tobi was soon drunk, having a low alcohol-tolerance level, and started telling dirty jokes. Sakura found herself blushing quite a few times, but she still laughed along with the others. She almost enjoyed herself.

Sadly, Itachi soon cut her dinner time short and escorted Sakura back to her room.

As he was shutting the door, Sakura said suddenly, "Wait!"

She had to settle something.

Itachi came back in. "What is it?"

Sakura didn't know how else to say it, so she decided to just skip to the point.

"Y-you're Hideo," she stuttered.

Itachi froze. He then shut the door behind him. "Yes," he said simply.

"You lied to me!"

Itachi shook his head. "What did you want me to say? Hello, my name is Uchiha Itachi, and even though I killed your best friend, I still love you?!"

Sakura was stunned. "You love me?" she asked timidly.

"You're so clueless and innocent!" Itachi raised his voice slightly, to his equivalent of yelling.

Sakura shrunk down on the bed.

"I knew that no matter who you were you would hate me if I told you who _I_ was. I knew that no matter what you said you wouldn't love me if you found out. And I knew that no matter what happened we could never be together." Itachi closed his eyes in anguish. "But I couldn't stop myself."

Sakura shook her head. "You knew all that and you still told me you loved me?"

Itachi sat down next to her on the bed. Sakura did not shrink away.

"I was already in too deep. I figured I was going to drown either way."

"Why were you even online that day?" Sakura asked.

Itachi sighed. "Kisame, that bastard, talked me into it. But I never expected that anything could lead to this."

Sakura found herself nodding. She knew all too well how out of hand things had gotten.

The Uchiha genius looked at her. Sakura saw the pain in her eyes and alost felt sorry for him.

"I thought that, eventually, you would see me, the really me from on the computer, but I can see that's impossible. I've done too many wrongs against you to expect forgiveness," Itachi stated, without a trace of self-pity. It was no good feeling sorry for himself.

Sakura leaned closer to him. "All I want is to go home."

"I wish I could take you home." Itachi said wistfully. "But Leader would kill both of us if he found out. You know too much. Moreover, that dirty sneak Deidara would rat me out for sure."

A look of hopelessness glazed Sakura's eyes with tears, and one escaped her will and trickled down her cheek.

"Please… please don't cry." Itachi took her head in his large hands. Sakura looked up. Her heart beating in her chest, she finally saw the man who had told her he loved her.

"I can't bear to see you sad…" Itachi whispered, then, softly, he kissed her cherry-red lips. They tasted sweet and perfect, and Itachi only reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that…" he mumbled, and rushed out the door. Before the lock clicked into place, Itachi saw Sakura touch her lips in awe.

"Did he just… kiss me?"

--------------------------------

Yup, it's definately the apocalypse.

So, finally a SakuraXItachi moment. Did you all enjoy it? Well, get the popcorn out, cuz there's plenty where _that_ came from!

Also, I've decided that I'm updating on Mondays and Thursdays. That should keep you demanding readers satisfied, and yet give me enough time to actually _write_ the chapters.

Keep reading and review!


	7. Chapter 7: A Monumentive Dream

People! I come to you from the land of the sleepless! I've not been getting a very good night's sleep, and my creativity is seriously taking a hit. If I don't get the next chapter out Thusday, please don't riot!

But, anyway... Read on!

-------------------------------------

**8am, Konoha Hospital**

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked hoarsely. Shizune turned to the group of young shinobi, all waiting outside Naruto's hospital room.

"He's gone into a catatonic state," she replied sadly. "Almost like a coma. It's only on machines and jutsus that he's staying alive."

"We never even had a chance to tell him that Sakura is alive," said Rock Lee, who had also taken Sakura's disappearance very hard.

"Uzumaki's gonna need a miracle for this one," Choji said. He looked down at the bag of chips in his hands and shook his head. "I'd give up all my chips so that he would wake up."

Ten Ten, whose pregnant belly was showing a bit, nodded. "I would give up all of my shuriken for Naruto."

Neji hugged her tight. "I'd even give up my Byakugan. I don't ever want to lose someone I care about again."

"I would… I'd rather go back to being the weak ninja a used to be!" Hinata said fiercely. Hinata hoped with all her heart that Naruto would awaken.

One by one, each of the ninja offered up something they'd trade for Naruto's well-being.

Shizune smiled wistfully. The only one that could save Naruto now was Sakura. And not because of her medical skills. Naruto had made up his mind; he didn't want to live without Sakura, and the blonde boy was hardly going to change his mind.

**Same time, Akatsuki Hideout**

When Sakura awoke, she had a deep feeling of unrest, as if she had forgotten to do something, but that she couldn't remember what that was.

However, that feeling was disregarded when Sakura recalled the events of the previous night.

Had Itachi really kissed her? Had it perhaps been a dream? She couldn't tell.

As Sakura always did, she checked to see if the door was locked, and this time, she found that is was _un_locked.

Blessing her good fortunes, and instead of trying to escape, she retraced the route to the dining room.

To Sakura's delight, the smells of bacon, eggs, and pancakes flooded her nose, and overrode her senses. There was no fighting it now. She tiptoed into the kitchen and saw a tall, blue man at the hands of the frying pan.

"I knew you wouldn't run away from food," his deep voice chuckled, startling Sakura.

"Are those… pancakes?" she asked, mouth watering.

"Yup. Want some?" Kisame grinned at her. "Tobi was wrong. I _do_ make one meal without fish: breakfast!"

Sakura nodded. "Good thing, too. Fish pancakes?" They both laughed.

"You know, Sakura," a deep voice said from the doorway. "As Itachi's whore, I really don't think you should be flirting with Kisame… un."

Sakura glared at Deidara. "I'm not Itachi's whore!" she yelled angrily. Kisame growled from behind her.

"Watch it, Blondie," he said menacingly. "Itachi would kill you if he heard you talk like that. And I'll back him up." Sakura blinked. Was Kisame defending her? Why would he do that?

Deidara rolled his visible eye.

"Uchiha is still sawing logs… un," he said. "I drugged his wine."

Sakura felt her throat contract. Was that why Itachi had acted that way? No, it was just a dream. She had to keep telling herself that.

"Why would I fall for an idiot's trick?" Itachi's cruel voice came from behind the blonde man. Deidara's eye got big and he scrambled off in a hurry. Kisame laughed.

"What an imbecile," he boomed.

Itachi didn't smile, but he did look a bit smug. Then he turned to Sakura.

"What did he say to you?" he asked calmly.

"He called me… your whore," Sakura said, blushing.

Itachi's face darkened.

"He wishes…" Tobi said, coming out of the dinning room.

Sakura looked up at Tobi with sarcastic eyes. "Don't you think that if Itachi really wanted me to be his whore, he would just force me? Do you think I could stand up to him?" she reasoned. "I'm a medic."

Tobi shrugged. "Whatever."

A tense silence came after that, until, luckily, Kisame announced that breakfast was ready.

**Noon, Konoha Hospital**

Inside Naruto's one-person room, he dreamed.

Ironically, Naruto's dream started out like Sakura's reoccurring nightmare.

Naruto was walking down a dark hallway, only he was just dressing in the shift that the hospital had put on him. He turned a corner and saw a body lying on the floor. However, instead of Neji, like in Sakura's dream, it was a younger version of himself, back when he wore that ridiculous orange jumpsuit. He could have been asleep, but there was a deathly pallor to the boy's skin that worried Naruto.

"What's going on here? Is that me?" he asked softly. The boy on the floor's eyes fluttered.

"Naruto?" he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned franticly, kneeling down. All of a sudden, the little version of himself morphed into Sakura's bloody body, and Naruto started to cry.

"No! Sakura-chan!" he yelled.

"Get up, boy," a cruel voice ordered. Naruto looked up to see the Kyuubi staring down at him. His immense presence was enough to make Naruto cower, and he clutched the blood-spattered body of Sakura to his chest, as if to protect her, though Naruto knew that any protection he could offer did not matter any more.

"Your cherry blossom is not dead. She needs your help. Go to her." Naruto gaped at him. How could he know such things? All the same, it must be true. Why would the nine-tailed fox lie to him?

Naruto opened his mouth to say 'Thank you', but the Kyuubi had vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

The blonde-haired ninja looked down in determination as the colors around him began to swirl. "I _will_ save you, Sakura-chan. I promise."

**Same time, Hyuuga Estates**

"Neji… What do you think about Washi?" Ten Ten looked up from her laptop computer.

"No, my great uncle's names is Washi," Neji answered, sighing. "How long are you going to be on the computer, Ten Ten? I have work to do."

"If it's a girl we could name her Daija," Ten Ten offered. "And what 'work' are you doing? Playing video games with your internet friends?"

Neji scowled. "No…" Then he mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" Ten Ten teased.

"Oh, never mind," Neji said mulishly.

"Come on, Neji! What would _you_ name the baby?"

Neji thought a moment. "If it's a girl or a boy?"

Ten Ten squinted. "I'm not sure yet. I think it's a boy, though."

"Well then, how about Neji Jr.?" Ten Ten laughed.

"No way, Neji! Don't you want your son to be original?"

"It would be an honor to be named after such a great warrior!" Neji grinned.

Just as Ten Ten rolled her eyes, a messenger knocked on the door to their living room.

"Enter," Neji commanded, in a voice that would've never given away that he had been laughing a moment earlier.

Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister, who was now 15 and a powerful chunin, came in.

"Father wishes to speak with the two of you. It is very urgent!" Neji nodded and stood up, closely followed by Ten Ten.

They followed Hanabi to Hiashi's main quarters, where Hanabi left them to train. Under the profound respect she had for Neji, Hanabi was still a typical teenager.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji kneeled low, and Ten Ten bowed her head a bit.

"Neji. Ten Ten. I have wonderful news." Hiashi smiled kindly at the two shinobi.

"What is it, uncle?" Neji asked, his opaque eyes widening.

"Your friend, the one with the Kyuubi sealed inside him," Hiashi began. "has woken up!"

-----------------------------------

Wooooo! So how was that? I know, I know, I promised you SakuraXItachi, but, come on. In the last chapter, Itachi was terribly OOC, and even Sakura knew it! But, there will be more... later. I don't know when, but it _is_ coming!

Oh, also... What are your oppinions on KisameXSakura?

Keep reading and review!


	8. Chapter 8: A Promise

_So _sorry that I haven't updated! I've been sick with an awful fevor, and I couldn't even stand up without wanting to puke. I'll try to update on Thusday, but then you'll have to hold off for a week; I'm going to Missouri for X-mas... :-P

Well, I got an overall vote of 'no' on SakuraXKisame. I was planning a bit of it, but I cut most of it out. Anyway, thanks for your oppinions!

Read on!

------------------------

**3 pm, Akatsuki Hideout**

"Well, it was nice visiting… un," Deidara sneered. Kisame rolled his eyes. Tobi and Deidara were finally leaving. Leader had another assignment for them. Whatever the reason, they were almost gone.

"Bye Itachi-sama! Bye Kisame-sama! Bye Sakura-san!" Tobi called, as he opened the door.

"Bye." Deidara wasn't nearly as enthusiastic. Itachi waved.

"Goodbye."

Kisame grinned. "See ya later, suckers!"

Sakura, who didn't really like either of them, just smiled politely. "Travel safely!" she called. All four Akatsuki members looked at her. Sakura shrugged.

Then, she realized that these criminal types didn't _need_ to travel safely… Because they were the people that you warned your friends about when _they_ traveled.

"Uh… sorry," Sakura said blushing. Kisame chuckled.

"Sometimes I forget you're _not_ one of us," he said, grinning.

"Whatever… un. Let's just go, Tobi… un." Deidara hefted his small pack, and left. Tobi was close on his heels.

Once they were out of sight, Kisame closed the door.

"So… want a tour?" he asked Sakura. She smiled.

"Sure."

**1 hour later, Akatsuki Hideout**

"And this is _my_ room." Kisame opened a blue door on their right, and Sakura stepped in.

Kisame had been showing Sakura around their Hideout. So far he had shown her every room, including a very impressive library, all except Itachi's, who now locked his door, and Kisame's own.

As soon as Sakura walked into Kisame's room, she gasped.

The walls were painted a dark green-blue, and there was a nightstand, a desk, and a long bed. There was a laptop computer on the desk, and several shelves with knick-knacks on them lined two of the walls.

However, none of these things caused Sakura to gasp. The source of Sakura's awe was a beautiful mural on the opposite wall. It was an underwater scene, and it looked so real to Sakura, that she thought she might step into it.

Kisame flashed his many-toothed grin at her.

"You like it?" he asked her.

Sakura turned her large eyes on the blue man.

"It's amazing! Who made that?" she asked, astounded.

Kisame sighed. "Sasori did."

"Oh." Sakura looked at her feet. It was bad enough that one of Kisame's friends was dead, but to add to it, _she_ had killed that friend.

"I'm sorry…," she whispered.

"No." Kisame looked sternly at her. "Don't be. You're from Konoha. That's what you were taught. You didn't know better." He crossed the room to his bed and took his Akatsuki cloak off. It billowed to the floor, and Kisame flopped down on the bed.

Sakura, suddenly embarrassed, turned to one of the shelves on the walls.

On one was a box. The konoichi stepped on her tiptoes and peered into it.

"Eww!" cried Sakura. "Whose _teeth_ are those?"

Kisame scratched his head, turning a slight purple. "Eheh… Those are mine."

Sakura's eyes bugged. "But… There are almost 40 teeth in there!"

"Whenever I lose a tooth, a new one grows back in." Kisame explained simply. Sakura grinned.

"You must be rich off the Tooth Fairy!"

Kisame laughed. "No… Itachi doesn't give me any money for my teeth…"

Sakura snickered. "What a rip-off!" She smiled, and looked at another shelf.

On this one was a dusty picture frame. Sakura picked it up and blew on it gently. The picture showed a young woman, maybe in her late twenties, with brown hair and a warm smile. Sakura looked up at Kisame questioningly.

"That's my mother. She was killed by rouges," Kisame said evenly. Sakura's eyes saddened. She placed the picture back with care.

"She's beautiful."

"She was." Kisame's gaze looked troubled for moment, but then his normal casualness returned.

Sakura shivered suddenly, realizing that it was very cold in here. She sat down next to Kisame, who had noticed her quivering, and bent to pick up his cloak.

"Here." Kisame draped the cloak around the pink-haired konoichi's shoulders.

"You looked cold." He answered her unspoken question. Sakura wrapped herself in the cloak, smelling a slight briny smell on it, as if it had been used as a towel at the beach. It reminded her of the ocean, and she breathed in deep.

"Thank you, Kisame." Sakura looked up at Kisame's face and was startled to see a kind of unbridled tenderness in his eyes. Sakura thought about her stay among the Akatsuki. She hadn't thought she would make friends amid these s-class criminals, but had, nonetheless bonded with Kisame.

Sakura smiled at him, and leaned her head against Kisame's muscled chest. She felt him tense up, but then, Kisame relaxed.

Slowly, the blue man lowered his arm around her.

"I know that you must be very miserable here, but I've really enjoyed getting to know you, Sakura, and the time I've had with you," Kisame whispered, stroking her pink hair.

Sakura smiled distantly and sighed. She felt inexplicitly safe within Kisame's arms, although prior knowledge told her that he was a killer.

**Same time, Konoha Hospital**

"Come _on_, Shizune-san!" Naruto whined. Shizune smiled at the blonde jonin. She was so glad that he had woken up; it was a miracle, that she just couldn't stay mad at Naruto's antics. Nevertheless, she would _not_ let him out of the hospital for at least another day, and Naruto kept begging Shizune to let him go.

"But I'm fine!" Naruto cried, and created four shadow clones. All five of them started doing one-fingered push-ups.

"See?" the Naruto's said in unison.

"No, Nar-" Shizune was cut off by a shy knock at the door. Naruto's clones disappeared in puffs of smoke and he stood up.

"Come in!"

Naruto's latest batch of visitors was made up of Lee, Hinata, Neji, and Ten Ten.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squealed. Naruto smiled when he saw her.

"Hinata! Lee! Neji! Ten Ten!" He acknowledged them each, hugging them, too.

"How are you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked bashfully.

"Never better!" chirped Naruto. Neji's brow creased.

"You _are_ aware-" he started, but Naruto grinned.

"Of course, Neji! And that is why I'm vowing-" He made the 'good guy' pose, sticking his thumb in the air and looking up heroically. "-to find Sakura, at all costs!"

Lee grinned. "I like your youthful attitude!"

"We're glad that you're okay, Naruto," Ten Ten said, patting his arm. Shizune grinned. Everyone was.

-----------------------------

I hope that didn't seem _too_ SakuraXKisame. Remember, I was originally going to have more, but after a big 'ewww' from most of you, I cut it out.

Also, the stuff about Kisame's mom were made up by me; I have no idea who Kisame's real mother is. And did you like the joke about Itachi being the Tooth Fairy? Lol.

So keep reading and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Conflicting Partners

Merry Christmas!

Well, to make up for not posting Thursday and such, there is uber SakuraXItachi fluff in this chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Read on!

--------------------------------

**5:00, Akatsuki Hideout**

Itachi swore silently. Just when he was beginning to gain Sakura's trust, Leader had to interrupt him. Oh, he knew whose fault _this_ was: Deidara. The dirty fink had ratted him out to Leader, and now Itachi had to go report to him. Unfortunately, Deidara and Tobi had left today, so Kisame would have to go with them.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Where _were_ Kisame and Sakura? Scanning the house for signs of Kisame's chakra, he found the two in Kisame's room.

Impatiently, Itachi wound his way through the many hallways of their hideout to the blue man's room.

He threw open the door and froze.

Sakura was leaning on Kisame's chest, and he had his arm around her. Gently, Kisame leaned down and kissed Sakura's forehead. Startled by Itachi's sudden presence, the two looked up.

Itachi took a deep breath.

"Itachi, I know this looks bad…" Kisame blurted, after they both hastily got up. "But it's _not_ like you think!"

Itachi ignored Kisame. "Leader wants us to report to him. We're leaving in one hour," he said, trying to not to let the emotion creep into his voice. Then, Itachi fled as soon as he could, his cloak swishing around behind him.

How dare him! Itachi was furious with Kisame. Only years of calming training had restrained him from killing the blue man right on the spot.

Apparently, Deidara had been right.

"_I really don't think you should be flirting with Kisame… un._"

**Kisame's room, Same time**

As soon as he had seen Itachi, all the color had drained from Kisame's face.

"Oh, shit."

Sakura looked equally worried.

Kisame looked at the pink-haired konoichi. "I shouldn't have done that-" he started, but Sakura interrupted him.

"No!" She said desperately. "That's what _he_ said!"

Kisame's bewildered face turned on her. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura looked away.

"Last night Itachi kissed me. I thought it was a dream," she mumbled. "He kissed me, and then he said that he shouldn't have done it…" Sakura looked back at Kisame. "But the thing is… I think I love him."

Kisame frowned at her. "And I just ruined it… I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head. "You didn't ruin it… Itachi's just a bit jealous."

"Well, then…" Kisame shrugged at her. "Go reassure him of your love."

Sakura smiled.

"Go on. I'll meet you guys in the living room."

Sakura got up and walked to the door. She looked back and smiled at Kisame, a beautiful, lovely smile that was genuine, and hadn't been seen by anyone in a long while. Then, she disappeared beyond the threshold of Kisame's doorway.

**Konoha Hospital, Same time**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Shizune!" After an hour of begging, the medic-nin had finally broken. Strangely enough, though, Naruto seemed fine. Shizune ruffled the young man's hair. It must've been the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"I'll check you out of the hospital. You're free to go."

Naruto grinned at Shizune and hugged her. Then, he shot out of the room, fast as lightning, leaving an exasperated Shizune behind.

"What a fruitcake."

**Ten Minutes Later, Naruto Uzumaki's House**

Naruto packed as fast as he could, shoving weapons and clothes and anything he could fit in his backpack with a speed even Rock Lee would envy.

He was just about ready, when a knock on his door cut through the silence of his apartment.

Reluctantly, Naruto laid down his stuff, and answered the door.

It was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"Oi! What's up Kakashi?"

The masked jonin peered past him. "Can I come in?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure thing!" He stepped aside and let Kakashi into his house, then shut the door.

Looking around, Kakashi's visible eyebrow went up. "Going somewhere?"

Naruto jutted out his chin. "As a matter of fact, I am! I'm going to find Sakura-chan. Dattebayo!"

Kakashi squinted at him. "You just got out of the hospital!"

Naruto scowled. "Stop treating me like a child! I'm not your student anymore!"

Kakashi sighed. "You're right. Well, I guess I can't stop you…"

"Nope."

"So, I'm coming with you."

**5:30, Akatsuki Hideout**

Itachi stormed into his room. He felt so mad he could've punched something.

This was all Kisame's fault. _He_ made him sign into AIM that day, _he_ made friends with Sakura, and _he_ was the one in there sucking face with the love of his life!

In the back of Itachi's mind, he knew that this didn't have much to do with Kisame, but he just wanted to blame someone.

Itachi also knew that he shouldn't be mad at Kisame; after all, Itachi himself had fallen in love with Sakura. Nevertheless, it was just too easy to lay the guilt on the blue man.

And on top of all that, there was still the matter of going to see Leader.

It was all too much for Itachi, and he sat down on his bed, holding his head in frustration. When he had kissed Sakura the night before, he had felt sure that Sakura loved him. But today, he caught Kisame and Sakura kissing in Kisame's bedroom. Why was life so cruel?

Itachi got up sullenly and sat in front of his computer.

Pulling up a conversation with Sakura, Itachi slowly calmed down. However, soon his thoughts drifted toward Kisame again, and the Uchiha pounded his desk in anger.

Why Kisame? Why did Sakura choose _him_ instead of Itachi?

Suddenly, there was a timid knock on Itachi's door.

Automatically assuming it was Kisame, Itachi got up and unlocked the door.

If that sorry bastard thought he was going to apologize, he was dead wrong. Itachi yanked the door back violently, but drew back, startled, when he saw that it was _Sakura_.

Before he could say anything, Sakura started babbling.

"Itachi, I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean to hurt you. There was nothing going on back there, though; we were just talking, and I was thinking about last night and I'm sorry, because I should've, well, what I'm trying to say is… I think I'm in love with you!" she finished in one breath.

Itachi looked at her, bewildered.

"_What_?"

Sakura looked at her feet; and then she stepped closer and leaned up on her tiptoes.

Itachi realized what she was doing, and leaned down a bit for her. Sakura softly kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Itachi."

**Konoha Gates, Same time**

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the blonde man standing next to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" he confirmed. Then, with a mutual nod, the two jonin stepped out of Konoha.

"We're going to find you, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, as he crossed the threshold. "Dattebayo!"

--------------------------

Uh, sorry for the skipping places so much... I had to get the point across.

So? Was it worth it? Naruto and Kakashi go out, just as Sakura has decided that she does, in fact love Itachi. Juicy conflict, and ItachiXSakura fluff: What more could you want?

Again, Merry Christmas, you guys! There's only gonna be a few more chapters on this book, and I'm going to do the third, and final part, of my story. Any requests for the last book?

Keep reading and review!


	10. Chapter 10: A Chance Encounter

I'm _so_ sorry for the late update but I had a bit of a crisis. The notebook I write most of this in fell behind my bed and I didn't end up finding it until the morning before I left for vacation. Unfortunately, my grandma doesn't have internet, (I know, poor me!) so I couldn't update until I got back, which was last night.

sigh

So, here's the next chapter.

Read on!

-----------------------------------

**8pm, Somewhere in the Fire Country**

"So, uh, Naruto… Where exactly are we going?" Kakashi asked the blonde. He was _hoping_ that Naruto had a plan, but then, Naruto wasn't one to think things through.

Surprisingly though, this time, he _did_ have a plan.

Naruto stopped, and pulled out a map from his backpack.

"We're going to the Earth Country." He pointed to said state on his map. "I reckon that the Akatsuki have had Sakura for about a week and a half. And since the last we saw of them was in Suna, they're probably far away from the Sand. Plus, Tsunade-ba-chan told me a while ago that their Leader has a base near the Village Hidden in the Rock…" Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, I figure it's worth a try to go there."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. He was deeply impressed. Normally, Naruto was not this organized. Unfortunately, he couldn't ignore the fact that the Akatsuki could be doing this just to lure Naruto into their lair.

He shrugged to himself. They'd just have to be extra careful.

"Then, the Earth Country, it is."

**Same time, Somewhere in the Wind Country**

"So, uh… Where are we going?" Sakura asked Itachi. He glanced at her, and for a moment, Sakura didn't think he would tell her. Then, he looked ahead again and spoke softly.

"We're going to the Village Hidden in the Rock. Leader is based in the surrounding countryside."

Sakura nodded absently and kept step behind him, while Kisame brought up the rear.

They were traveling at a very fast pace, and Kisame had said earlier that they would probably arrive at Leader's base within five days.

Sakura was reluctant to go; she didn't know what 'Leader' would do to her, but she did know that Itachi would protect her, so she went along anyway. Besides, where else could she go?

A few hours later, they made camp and, with Itachi's permission, a small fire.

While dinner was cooking, Sakura looked at Itachi intently. As if he could feel her gaze on him, the Uchiha swung his head around and looked at her.

"What?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's just, that… Well, most the time you're so nice to me… and I like you a lot, but…" She trailed off.

Itachi cocked his head. "But…?" he prompted.

"I can't help but remember... You were the one that killed Sasuke, you _almost_ killed Neji… And you slaughtered your whole clan!" Itachi sighed when he saw the glisten of tears in her eyes. "I can't forget… So… Why'd you do it?"

Kisame chuckled unexpectedly. "The age-old question. Why _did_ Itachi kill his clan? And why did he let Sasuke live, only to come back and kill him five years later?" The blue man shook his head. "I don't think even Itachi himself knows anymore."

Itachi stared impassively at the fire. Then quietly, so that Sakura almost didn't hear him, he said, "To feel."

Sakura frowned, but he went on before she could speak up.

"I tried to kill the Hyuuga kid because I had orders to kill him if he turned out to be a trap. I killed my clan so that I could use my Mangeku Sharingan. And I killed Sasuke because he was weak and had not fulfilled my expectations. But the real reason I killed… was to feel something. Like a cutter cuts to feel they are alive, I _killed_ to feel alive. But I have too many enemies now, and so I must keep killing, or I will be killed."

Kisame gaped at him. He had never heard Itachi speak so much at one time. Sakura looked at him pityingly. She knew she could never understand his pain, and so she just took his hand comfortingly.

"Well, you have me, now."

**3 days later, 5pm, Outskirts of the Earth Country**

Kakashi and Naruto had camped for the past two days, and both were very glad when they came upon a small village. After restocking their supplies, they checking into a tiny inn called 'The Spring Chicken.' Kakashi paid for a room and they sat down to dinner in the downstairs tavern.

After an hour or so, Naruto yawned sleepily and excused himself. Kakashi waved him up stairs, saying that he'd stay a bit longer. The blonde jonin nodded, and walked off.

Kakashi flagged a waitress and asked for a drink. Then, he sat back and watched.

**An hour earlier, Outskirts of the Earth Country**

"Look, it's a town! Can we stop there, please?!" Sakura pleaded Itachi. He frowned at her.

"It would be risky."

"Oh, come on! Just one night! I want to sleep in a bed! And I promise not to run away!" Sakura made puppy eyes at him.

Itachi sighed and looked at Kisame. The blue man shrugged and grinned.

"It _would_ be nice."

"Fine," Itachi relented. "But be _inconspicuous_."

The three found an inn called 'The Spring Chicken' and checked into a room. They went up to the room and discovered, to their dismay, that there were only two beds.

"Well, I'm _not_ sleeping with Itachi!" Kisame said quickly.

Itachi glared at him.

"We'll get a cot, okay?" Sakura interrupted them before they started fighting.

The konoichi skipped downstairs before either could protest, and she went up to the counter. Sakura noticed with a pang that most people were eating and the smells were making her nearly light-headed with hunger. She vowed that she would ask for dinner after this.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Sakura asked the woman at the counter. She looked up. "Do you think I could get a cot in room 4?"

The woman sighed wistfully at her, and spoke with a country accent.

"Sorry, girl. We don't got no cots left."

**Same time, 'The Spring Chicken,' Downstairs tavern**

Kakashi sighed, sipping his wine with dignity and scanning the small crowd.

Then, a familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the voice said. Kakashi's visible eye widened with shock. The voice sounded _exactly_ like Sakura!

The Copy Ninja spun around wildly and spotted the pink-haired girl talking to the check-in woman.

Kakashi stood up and walked briskly across the room, sweeping the girl up in a huge hug.

The girl screamed shrilly but stopped when she saw the silver hair that flowed over her shoulder.

"K-K-Kakashi?!" Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura!" Kakashi pulled away a bit. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" His voice was thick with emotion.

Sakura just stared at him. All kinds of thoughts raced through her mind. But most of all, she knew that she could _not_ tell Kakashi who she was here with, nor could she tell him where she was going.

Sakura smiled slightly, and tried to look convincing. "I… I'm alone."

Kakashi looked skeptical. "Then why do you need a cot?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him and burst into tears.

"I'm so s-s-sorry, Kakashi! I d-d-didn't mean to… And then h-h-he… I'm s-s-so sorry!"

Kakashi hugged her again.

"Shhh… What's wrong?" He looked at her. "Why don't you come up to my room and we can talk privately?" Kakashi asked, seeing that some people were looking at them weirdly.

Sakura shook her head. "He'll th-th-think I've run a-away…" she said, looking at her feet. "I… I'll meet you here tonight… At eleven, okay?" Then, Sakura hugged Kakashi once more and turned to leave.

Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"What's going on, Sakura?"

"I-I'll talk to you tonight!" Sakura said, pulling away. Kakashi frowned at her retreating form and scratched his head. He'd just have to wait until tonight.

--------------------------

Heh, like the name of the inn? 'The Spring Chicken.' Lol.

Conflict! Get your popcorn out again, cuz the next few chapters are full of it!

Keep reading and review!


	11. Chapter 11: MissingNin

Well, this is the second-to-last chapter of ScarletNinja. Don't worry, though. There's still the whole next book!

Read on!

--------------------------

**A Few Minutes Later, 'The Spring Chicken,' Room 4**

Sakura was overwhelmed by a whirl of emotions at seeing Kakashi, but she hid all of them when she got back to their room.

When Sakura slipped back in the room, Itachi was pacing and Kisame was sitting on one of the beds.

"Calm down, Itachi! She'll-" Kisame broke off when he saw Sakura. "Sakura!"

The two looked up, and Itachi ran to her. "Don't run off like that!" he scolded menacingly.

Sakura cowered a bit, but Kisame came to her rescue. "Itachi! She came back, okay? Leave her alone!"

Sakura shot a grateful glance at the blue man, and then sat down on the other bed.

"So, where's the cot?" Kisame asked, looking around.

Sakura blushed and stared at her feet.

"There aren't any cots left," she whispered. Kisame frowned.

"Well, I guess that puts me on the floor," he said dismally.

"No," Sakura said. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Itachi stared at her calmly. "Unacceptable. I will sleep on the floor."

Sakura blushed. "Okay…" But secretly, Sakura was cursing. How was she going to get out to see Kakashi if Itachi was sleeping in front of the door?

**10:45, 'The Spring Chicken,' Room 8**

"Naruto… Naruto!" The said blonde opened his eyes sleepily.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, there's something I want to show you downstairs!" Kakashi told Naruto.

"I was sleeping! Can't it wait?" he asked, annoyed.

Kakashi looked at him, his visible eye pleading. "Please, Naruto? It's important!" Kakashi wanted Naruto to meet Sakura when she came down again, but he was sure that Naruto would do something foolish if he knew Sakura was here somewhere.

"Whatever…" Naruto got up and tugged some clothes on slowly.

When he was finished, Kakashi and Naruto went down the stairs to the tavern, and sat down at a small table. They ordered drinks and then Kakashi looked around.

His eye lit up when he saw Sakura, and he turned to Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "What is it you wanted to show me, Kakashi?" he asked impatiently.

Sakura had spotted Kakashi and walked over to his table. When she saw Naruto, she gasped.

Naruto looked up when he heard the sharp intake of breath and saw the pink-haired konoichi.

"Naruto!" Sakura squealed, and threw herself on him. Naruto hugged her tight, then pulled back and held her at arms' length, as if inspecting her to see if she was all right. Sakura saw that Naruto was crying.

"I missed you, Sakura-chan!"

**Same Time, 'The Spring Chicken,' Room 4**

Itachi frowned. What was taking Sakura so long to go to the bathroom? He had seen her slip off, but had pretended he hadn't seen her. She should've been back by now.

Frowning, Itachi threw back his covers and padded over to the bathroom.

He knocked softly, then, when he got no response, he pounded hard on the door.

Finally giving up, Itachi opened the door to find the bathroom empty.

Cursing, he walked swiftly to the door of their room and stopped.

"Kisame," Itachi said, in a low voice. The said blue man sat up immediately. "If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, come after me."

As Kisame nodded, Itachi opened the door and slipped out. Kisame looked around, and his beady eyes widened.

"Where's Sakura?"

**Same time, 'The Spring Chicken,' Downstairs tavern**

Sakura sat down across from Kakashi heavily.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Naruto had gotten over his first feelings of happiness at seeing Sakura, and was now furious with her.

Sakura looked at her hands, which were clasped tightly in front of her.

"I… got… kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha," she said hesitantly.

Kakashi nodded slightly. "That's what I had figured."

Naruto scowled. "What I'd do if I could just get my hands on his neck…" The blonde clenched his fists in anger. Naruto paused.

"Then how did you get away?" he asked, looking up at Sakura.

Sakura fiddled with a loose strand of pink hair.

"Well, the thing is…"

Kakashi put a hand over his face at her words. "I knew it."

Naruto blinked. "Knew what?"

"She hasn't, Naruto."

"Hasn't what?!" Naruto, clueless as ever, was very bewildered.

"She hasn't escaped, Naruto! She's still with Itachi!"

"_What_?!"

**A Few Minutes earlier, 'The Spring Chicken,' Downstairs tavern**

Itachi watched Sakura embrace the Kyuubi from the foot of the steps. Why were they here? Moreover, what should he do now? His instincts said to rip the blonde brat apart, but then he did have _killer_ instincts. And if he hurt the Kyuubi, Sakura would hate him. However, if he didn't do anything, she would surely leave with them. Why would Sakura stay with him when she could go home to all of her friends in Konoha? He sighed.

"Excuse me?" a familiarly timid voice called from behind him.

Itachi shifted so that he wasn't blocking the stairs and the young woman passed him.

His eyes widened. Pink hair? Was it a coincidence?

The girl turned the corner, glanced back at him, and winked. After glimpsing the girl's emerald eyes, Itachi knew at once that it was Sakura. But he could see Sakura right in front of him, talking with the Kyuubi and the Copy Ninja.

Activating his Sharingan, Itachi immediately saw that the girl who had winked at him was a Shadow Clone made by Sakura.

On impulse, he darted after the clone and followed her through a side door and out into the night.

The Sakura clone was waiting for him with wide eyes.

"Itachi," she whispered. "Sakura hasn't run away from you!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Oh? Then tell me what exactly she's doing, talking with the Kyuubi!" he growled.

The clone shook her head.

"She knew you would come after her. That's why she made me. To tell you not to worry. She _will_ come back." Then, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi scowled. Could he trust her? Maybe he should. At least for the time being.

**Same Time, 'The Spring Chicken,' Room 4**

Kisame looked at the glowing digital clock on the wall for the hundredth time.

He really didn't know what was going on, but if someone had hurt Sakura, he was going to rip their throat out.

Kisame glanced at the time again. Five more minutes.

**Same Time, 'The Spring Chicken,' Downstairs Tavern**

Sakura tried to plead with Naruto. "Please, Naruto, you don't understand!"

"That… that _monster_ killed Sasuke! And you want to _stay_ with him?" Naruto yelled incredulously.

Kakashi grasped the boy's shoulder tightly.

"Calm down, Naruto! And lower your voice!"

"Don't tell me to _calm_ _down_!" Naruto wrenched away from Kakashi. Sakura had started crying.

"Please! I don't want to choose between you!" she cried desperately.

Kakashi stopped. "What?"

"I love him! Don't you see? He _needs_ me!"

Naruto flinched, as if slapped. "Think about who you're talking about, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered. "That man killed his whole clan! He's a murderer!"

Sakura sniffed. "You've killed people before, too, Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head. "I've never killed an innocent person, Sakura. All he _does_ is kill innocents!"

"You don't know him! He's in so much pain!" Sakura hated fighting like this with Naruto, but she had to show him why she cared about Itachi.

"You want to know pain?" Naruto grimaced. "Pain is finding your best friend's mutilated body in your living room. What kind of sick joke was that, anyway?"

Sakura squinted at him. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi raised a hand. "Stop fighting. Sakura, are you coming back or not?"

She looked away.

Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe you, _Sakura_," he said bitterly. The girl's eyes widened when she heard him spit her name. "I guess you've earned your title of missing-nin."

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she looked up at Naruto. He glared, then, reaching out, cuffed her on the head.

Sakura staggered back.

"Kakashi?" She looked at him for some sort of reassurance. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

----------------------------

Ouch. That was harsh.

Well, keep reading and review!


	12. Chapter 12: Mangeku Sharingan

Well, this is the last chapter... Enjoy!

Read on!

----------------------------------

**11:25, 'The Spring Chicken,' Room 4**

Kisame stood grimly as the digital clock flicked to 11:25. He threw open the door and flew down the stairs, eyes locking on Sakura in the tavern.

He noticed with surprise that the Copy Ninja and the Kyuubi stood next to her. They seemed to be fighting.

Kisame's upper lip curled. Konoha scum. He growled low as he watched Sakura burst out crying. What were they doing to her?

But it was too much for him when he saw the blonde brat hit Sakura on the head. Kisame just snapped.

He took of, flying down the rest of the stairs, all the while pulling back his fist and concentrating chakra into it. He drove hard into the Kyuubi's gut.

Taken off guard, the boy grunted and was thrown backwards into the wall.

**A Few Minutes Earlier, Right Outside 'The Spring Chicken'**

Itachi inwardly sighed and walked back into the tavern. He watched from the shadows as Sakura cried and Naruto yelled at her.

He just couldn't understand why she was defending him. Why would she prefer to stay with Kisame and him, when she was barely more than a prisoner?

However, his heart hardened when he saw the Kyuubi hit Sakura. Now the brat would pay for that, and Itachi would take him to Leader.

But before Itachi could do anything, Kisame came shooting off the stairs. He reached back and punched Naruto hard in the stomach.

Immediately, chaos ensued. People started screaming and running for the exits. Even the check-in woman cowered under her desk.

Itachi shook his head. This was _not_ turning out how he had planned.

Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking the same thing. She stumbled back when she saw Kisame attack Naruto, wondering where he had come from.

Sakura couldn't just stand by and watch Naruto get beat up, though. She had to do something.

"No!" Sakura screamed. Kisame half-turned, still keeping an eye one the quickly recovering Sakura.

"Don't hurt him!"

Itachi appeared suddenly at her shoulder, already barking orders.

"Kisame, take Sakura and get out of here! I'll deal with these two," he shouted firmly. "Go to Leader!"

Kisame didn't protest, but you could see in his eyes that he was reluctant to leave Itachi, and even more reluctant to _not_ beat Naruto to a pulp.

Sakura, on the other hand, was hysterical. "No! They'll kill you!"

Itachi raised one eyebrow. "I'm more than enough for these two."

Sakura shook her head. "You're underestimating Naruto! He's strong! Combined with Kakashi, I don't think you'll survive!"

Itachi looked at her and said simply, "Then I'll be careful."

Tears were streaming down her face now. "Please! Come with us!"

Kisame tugged on her arm. "Orders are orders, Sakura. We need to go."

"Itachi!"

The Uchiha genius turned his now-scarlet Sharingan eyes on Sakura. As Kisame dragged away the sobbing girl, Itachi whispered softly.

"I love you, Sakura."

**A Few Minutes Later, Outside 'The Spring Chicken'**

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled. "We have to go back and help Itachi!"

Kisame shook his head, but still kept his tight grip on Sakura's wrist. "Itachi's a big boy, Sakura. He can take care of himself," he said confidently.

Sakura sighed and stopped thrashing. "I hope you're right…"

**Same Time, 'The Spring Chicken,' Downstairs Tavern**

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He knew what Sakura had said was right. This was not going to be an easy fight. Two very strong jonins was going to be a challenge. But Itachi liked challenges.

Naruto was thinking the same thing. He knew Itachi was strong. How else could he have beaten Sasuke?

He saw Kakashi nod to him and reveal his Sharingan eye. Then, Naruto ran at the Uchiha.

Itachi raised his arms to block the kick that was aimed at him. He flew backwards but landed lightly back on his feet.

Itachi's calm irked Naruto. How could he think this was just another fight? A snarl rose to his lips. He would show this pretty boy not to underestimate him.

Naruto again ran at Itachi. But Naruto made the deadly mistake of looking the Uchiha in the eye.

Itachi seized the opportunity, seeing as this might be his advantage.

Suddenly, they were transported to a world turned red and black. Naruto was strapped to a cross and unable to move. He cursed. How could he have been so stupid as to be caught in Mangeku Sharingan? Fortunately, though, he did have one more defense.

Itachi grinned dangerously. "For the next 48 hours, you belong to _me_." Itachi was looking forward to this. He would pay back this brat for hurting his cherry blossom.

But to his surprise, Naruto smiled back. "And _that's_ where you're wrong!" he shouted.

Now it was Itachi's turn to curse. He had forgotten about the Kyuubi!

"Nine-tailed fox! Get 'em!"

Suddenly, a looming figure appeared above Naruto.

Itachi shuddered as the powerful voice boomed, "You've been bothering my host?! You'll pay!"

Itachi knew he had to stop it now. He used all of his mind's force to drive the Kyuubi back. But, as you know, biju are very strong, and Itachi's attempt didn't even faze the Kyuubi.

Itachi was flung backwards and he hit a building. The Mangeku flickered for an instant, but then Itachi groaned and got up, focusing his mind instead on the boy. Naruto screamed and thrashed, but to no avail, and when Itachi let up, Naruto slid into unconsciousness.

The Kyuubi roared fiercely and slammed his tails around, catching Itachi. Itachi was thrown against the ground and his head cracked on the cement. His vision swam, and he drifted unconscious. Itachi's last thought was, 'I wish I had listened to Sakura… and now I won't ever see her again.'

**Before Mageku Sharingan was Activated, 'The Spring Chicken,' Downstairs Tavern**

Kakashi swore impressively when he saw Naruto make eye contact with the Uchiha. But, to his surprise, three seconds later, they both fell to the ground, unconscious. Kakashi scratched his head. What had happened? He hoped Naruto was okay.

The silver-haired jonin scooped up Naruto's limp form and hefted him over his shoulder.

Then, Kakashi looked back at Itachi's body.

"_You don't know him! He's in so much pain!_"

Sakura's words came back to him, and Kakashi sighed. He walked over and picked up Itachi's bulk. Maybe he _would_ try to get to know this criminal… And if not, well, at least there would be one less missing-nin from Konoha.

--------------------------------------

Ooo, what a cliffy! Sorry, guys!

Well, I have not started the last book, but I'll get right on top of it. I'm totally busy this weekend, though, so I won't post the last book until probably next weekend. Watch my profile!

Well, read the next one, and review!


End file.
